To Catch Love Because of a Killer
by newyork13
Summary: Jamie Reagan and Louise Donohue were worlds apart, living different lives and pursing different cases, and had no clue about the drama that was soon going to unfold; on the streets of New York City. Can Jamie and Louise deal with a case spanning different countries, can they deal with past and future heartbreak, and can they deal with risking their own lives to save the other.
1. Chapter 1 - Louise's POV

Chapter One – Louise's POV

I slammed the picture down on another airline company desk at the Canberra International Airport, and asked the same question I'd asked at all the other desks.

"Have you seen this man?" and I braced myself for another no.

"Yes he boarded our seven fifty-five flight to Perth"

PERTH! Now I'd all but lost him. The Superintendent, the Sergeant and the Leading Senior Constable were going to have my head when I got back to the station, for losing him again.

"Can you email this picture to you Perth branch and see if they can hold him for us, and I'll get in contact with the WA Police Force."

"So you're a fed?" she asked.

"Yes. I have to go, can you do it?"

"Of course."

"Thank you" I smiled.

I walked back into the station with my head held high; I didn't want a confrontation with Tate, Wilson and Fredric at the front desk in front of the public. The case reeled around in my head a thousand times, it was my cold case. It had haunted me since my days as a constable in the South Australian Police Force. This man Kayden Grahams had raped six women, murder two, attempted to murder another two and attempted to rape 4 others. I wanted him, arrested for two counts of murder, two counts of attempted murder, six counts of rape and four counts of attempted rape and imprisoned with two life sentences and no chance of parole, but he'd kept running before we – I – could apprehend him in South Australia and I've since been following him all over Australia. On one of my many interstate trips I'd met with the Australian Federal Police, who were impressed with how much dedication a constable was giving to what could easily become a cold case and offered me a job as an Agent and after taking some time to deliberate a decision, I decided to make the move to the Australian Federal Police. That was a year ago. I'd been a cop for two years in total. So a lot has happened to me in two years. Before I'd become a cop I was a law student and graduated with honours; but I knew being a cop was my calling. As I entered the back of the station where all the cases were solved, suspects interviewed and arrested. I braced myself for the wrath of Tate, if it hadn't come yet, it would come now.

"Agent Donohue, to my office now!"

I took a deep breath and headed towards Deputy Director Tate's office and tried to block out all the other detectives and officers watching me; they knew what has happened again, it had happened to many times now to count. So everyone knew. I pushed the door open slowly and looked into the eyes of my superiors. Deputy Director Lachlan Tate, Special Agent Allison Wilson and Agent Aaron Fredric. They didn't seem very happy.

"This is the fourth time you've lost him this year Louise" Tate began his use of my first name, at least let me know that he had some remorse for how much trouble I was having apprehending him.

"I know, and I need to call the WA police force and tell them he's heading in their direction so that they can arrest him and then we can prosecute him over there" I replied.

"Don't contact them let him go, we need him to think we've stopped tracking him" Wilson answered me.

"He'll do it again, he might even actually murder again. Especially if no one is watching him or tracking him," I retorted.

"He won't if he doesn't want to get caught. He's gotten out of your grasp; he'll change his motives,"

"Fine let my get back to my job so that I can contact the Jetstar Perth office and tell them not to hold him."

"Louise that isn't everything, the Jetstar person you talked to was an imposter we've been tracking her for months," Fredric told me.

"WHAT! You didn't bother to tell me, that you had an ongoing investigation at the Canberra airport."

"We didn't think it was connected to your case till today, and you had your radio and mobile off."

"For one my mobile is still missing in action, two my car radio is busted and you all knew this."

The three of them looked at each other and all sighed.

"We did know and we're sorry that we forgot," Tate apologised.

"Okay fine. Now are you either going to send me home to clear my head and come back fresh tomorrow or send me back to the airport to arrest the intruder and interrogate her about Grahams?"

"Well if we send you home you'll still go and make the arrest, so go make the arrest," Wilson admitted.

They were right I would still go, so it was easier if they just let me go.


	2. Chapter 2 - Jamie's POV

Chapter 2 – Jamie's POV

Renzulli and I had decided to walk our tour today; it was too nice a day to be stuck in the cruiser. Even though it may have been a nice day, Sydney and I had been split for three years today so I wasn't having such a nice day.

"Kid, you okay?" Renzulli asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just Sydney left three years ago today" I answered grumpily.

"You've got to get over her kid, if she's been gone that long. You can't expect her to come back."

"You think I was too good for her, don't you Sarge?"

"Maybe I do kid, maybe I don't."

I smiled slightly, that's what I loved about my Sargent Renzulli he made you fight for the truth, and that's what made him a good cop. He knew when to fight for justice, and when he had caught a real perp. I was happy he was my partner.

"Kid there's rumours going round the precinct that, you're up for promotion to detective."

"That'll be the day Sarge; I'll take the promotion if you become a detective with me. You're my partner Sarge."

"Thanks kid, but take the promotion without me, you'll still see my around the precinct and gives me the chance to train the next generation of NYPD officer."

"You mean the next bunch of Reagans."

"Reagans make good cops, what can I say."

"We are, aren't we" I joked.

"All accept you Reagan."

"You don't mean that Sarge."

"No I don't you're a good kid, a good cop. You'll be the next PC, Reagan."

"You just want a promotion that you know that my Dad wouldn't give you."

"I'll be retired by the time you make PC."

"Don't jump to conclusions Sarge; you never know what's going to happen on the stock market."

"Reagan, don't go all Harvard on me."

I laughed. So I'm a graduate of Harvard Law, who joined the NYPD, to stick to the family tradition of three generations. It'd be four when Nicky joined after college. Nicky is my niece, my sister's Erin's daughter. Erin was the only Reagan who wasn't a cop, but she was Assistant District Attorney so she was still working in law. Nicky's a good kid and was going to make a good cop, when the time came and we'd support her as a cop her entire career.

We came back into the precinct to find everyone looking at us.

"What's going on, what's everyone staring at?" Renzulli asked.

"They want to see Reagan up on the Ninth floor, I think his promotion has come through," Detective Donnelly replied.

"Good on you kid."

I smiled, "Thanks Sarge."

"You deserve it kid, next stop PC."

"You're pushing it Renzulli," Donnelly answered.

"You, going to be my new partner Donnelly?" I asked.

"Me or Alvarez. It's your choice Reagan."

"My choice, I'd rather stay with the Sarge here," I answered.

"Never seen anyone take such a liking to Renzulli, since your brother was his partner." Donnelly was talking about my elder brother Joseph, who was killed by a corrupt NYPD Detective Sonny Molevsky who was part of a secret organisation, within the NYPD. He was part of them to, but was still investigating them.

"Reagan's know who to trust what can I say," Renzulli replied to Donnelly.

"Their bloody good cops to."

I smiled at the complement, "Danny's not very ethical though." Danny's my other brother and would do anything to catch a perp, and never seemed to get in trouble. Once he'd shoved a suspects head down a toilet; defiantly not one of his finest moments.

"That is true, but he's a good detective."

"Don't tell him that, or it's all he'll talk about for a week. And trust me it isn't very pleasant listening to him gloat about his achievements."

"I have heard him Reagan; even you talking about it, is unpleasant" Donnelly answered.


	3. Chapter 3 - Louise's POV

Chapter 3 – Louise's POV

I'd managed to arrest the Jetstar intruder, but only after chasing her right through the airport. I understood after I'd interrogated her that afternoon, why my superiors wanted me to wait till the WA police got in contact with us, because she hadn't sent the picture to the Jetstar office in Perth; and since the WA police were overloaded in cases lately they wouldn't get our picture in time, even if we sent it to them as a priority case.

As I was about to head home that evening, I was stopped by Allison.

"Louise, can we talk?"

"Sure Allison, what's up? I'm not in trouble again am I?"

"Are you ever not in trouble with the Feds?"

"Yeah I always am" I joked.

"Only sometimes Louise, only sometimes, but that's not the point," she replied. "You've been promoted."

"To what Deputy-Commissioner?"

"No, you're the new Special Agent. Fredric's been promoted to, but he's heading back to the Queensland Police Force; before you ask."

"How did you know I'd ask?"

"Because Fredric is your partner."

"Yes he is, and you should've let him tell me."

"He asked me to Louise."

"Oh." I couldn't understand why he hadn't told me, we depended on each other to stay alive each day and now he was just leaving me, and he wouldn't tell me.

"Has he left yet, I mean today?"

"He left after you left, to arrest the Jetstar intruder."

"He's been avoiding me, letting me work this case on my own. Even though he out ranks me."

"It has always been your case Louise, since you started the job. Aaron knew that, it was right for him to let you take the lead."

"He should've." I felt like I was going to cry, what was I even doing. I didn't cry. A good cop didn't cry if they wanted to be a good cop; but it wasn't the cop that was crying. It was the girl in me, the one that was in love with Aaron that was crying.

Allison grabbed my shoulder and made me face her, "Louise was something else going on between you and Fredric, other than the job."

I nodded.

"Did you love him, were you sleeping together?" what made Allison a good superior was that she would ask simple questions to get to the truth, and she'd do it to her officers to if she had to.

"Yes we were sleeping together. Yes I loved him; but I don't think he loved me."

"Louise, I don't want you coming into work tomorrow okay. I'll lead your case tomorrow, and I'll call you only if I really need you to come in."

"But, this is my case. You just said that."

"I know and that's why you need to trust me on this. Now go home call you Dad or your brother and get some sleep."

"Will do Allison." I replied as I left the building and headed out to the car park. My lime green mini coupe, awaited me. It had been a graduation gift from my Dad, when I graduated from law school. I loved it and would never trade it for another car, no matter how good. It suited me perfectly.

I arrived home in a huff, still mad at Aaron for deciding to go back to Queensland and not tell me. Pretty much getting Allison to tell me that we had broken up. He was a perp, didn't even have the guts to break up with me, himself. I pulled into the driveway of my townhouse, which I shared with my best friend Emma. Emma worked from home as an author and book editor; and loved to joke that I was her toughest critic.

As I opened the front door Emma instantly grabbed me and pulled me into the kitchen.

"Emma what do you want. I just want to go to bed and skype James, right now."

"Aaron is in the lounge room, he wants to talk to you."

"He could've done that earlier, and come with me to arrest the jetstar intruder with me, but he didn't. Tell him that and that I never want to see his face ever again. Now I'm going to bed, to skype with my little brother," I answered and headed back into the hall way and upstairs to my bedroom and slammed the door behind me. I sunk down behind the door and started to cry. I heard yelling downstairs and then the front door slamming and then Emma knocking on me bedroom door.

"Louise can I come in please?"

"No" I whimpered.

"Louise please. I know what happened, can we please talk about this."

I reached up and opened the door and let Emma in. Emma slipped in and slumped down on the floor next to me and gave me a big hug, which it was clear that I needed.

"I agree with you he is an idiot" Emma consoled.

"Why didn't he tell me that he was leaving me? Why did he leave it up to Allison; he doesn't love me, if he did he would've told me that it was over. We could've talked and tried to make it work between us."

"Well I don't think he wanted it to work, he isn't going back to Queensland."

"What?!" I fretted.

"He's going to Liverpool; to work undercover…they told you Queensland so that you thought he was just leaving."

"So is he still breaking up with me, and why is everyone lying to me. I hate liars."

"He's still breaking up with you Loui. I'm sorry and I know, I hate liars as much as you do." Loui was nickname only Emma and my immediate family used for me. Emma had started it, we'd been friends since we were toddlers and she couldn't get around Louise, so she started calling me Loui and it stuck; and since Emma was part of my family and we'd spent many Christmases together she'd gotten most of my immediate family to call me Loui to.

"I need to go back into work; I need to talk to Allison. She wasn't telling me the truth, she would've known."

"Aaron said she didn't, it was just between him and the Commissioner."


	4. Chapter 4 - Jamie's POV

Chapter 4 – Jamie's POV

I paced up and down outside of the Police Commissioners office, just waiting to be invited in. I mean I could've gone in without invitation, because the PC wouldn't have minded since I was his son, just not today. Today was about formalities. I was the newest Detective and had to be formally welcomed to the job by the PC. Detective Melissa Baker finally came through the door and looked at me.

"Well Detective Reagan, the Police Commissioner will see you now."

"Thank you Melissa."

"No problem," she replied with a smile "You deserved your promotion."

I smiled as I stepped into the PCs office. Dad looked up at me and smiled. Having your father as the PC was never easy as your name was constantly all over the news and if you got involved in a big case, all the press would ask about was how you were involved in the case and Dad would have to answer it. No matter if you were a NYPD Officer or the Assistant District Attorney; your last name just needed to be Reagan. My Grandpa had also been a NYPD Officer and that's why we all were and he'd been a PC to.

"Detective Reagan; congratulations on the promotion."

"Thank you Sir."

"Well I'd like to officially welcome you as a Detective of the NYPD. You'll continue to the serve with the twelfth, and you'll be an official first class detective, like your brothers."

"Thank you Sir," I looked into Dad's eye and I could see him laughing as he went through these formalities.

"Well that's all the formalities. How does it feel Jamie?"

"I guess it's harder, I've been a beat cop for three years. It's a change in dynamics."

"It's always hard just go ask Danny; he went into work for three weeks straight and put on his beat uniform."

"He never told me that."

"He'd never fess up to it; he was and still is too embarrassed to talk about it. Joe kept calling his partner Renzulli and you can guess how funny Renzulli found that."

"Yes I can. That's the hard part Dad; Renzulli has been my partner for the last three years, working the same tour, walking the same beat and Cruz for the same reasons. I know Donnelly well enough, but I'm not sure if I'm ready to trust him, like I trust Renzulli and Cruz."

"Jamie, answer me this. As a cop who do you need to depend on the most?"

"Your partner."

"Right. So you're going to go out on the job tomorrow and depend on Donnelly to keep you safe, just like he's going to depend on you to keep him safe."

"More Frank Reagan words of wisdom?"

"Henry Reagan words of wisdom actually, I was scared for the same reasons you were when I became a detective, and that's what Pop told me and that's what I've lived by ever since. I've told each of you that now, and Joe told Renzulli, and I want you to tell Donnelly the moment you think he doubts you. Not that anyone would want to doubt a Reagan."

"No, no, nobody would doubt a Reagan; especially with you leading the department," I replied with a cheesy grin.

"So you want to go for a beer with your old man, before dinner?"

"Yeah why not."

"You deserve it Jamie."

"You're always saying that to us Dad."

"Yes, because every time one of you gets promoted, solves the case or _wins_ the case, you deserve it."

I wasn't surprised when Dad and I turned up at his house for this week's family dinner that all my favourite foods were on the table.

"Congratulations Uncle Jamie," Nicky smiled and gave me a hug and I hugged her back.

"I hear you passed all your exams?" I replied, diverting the topic off me.

"All A's, she'll be second generation to matriculate, if she keeps the grades up," Erin answered

"Mom just doesn't want me to join the NYPD," Nicky retorted.

"There is nothing wrong with being a lawyer cop Erin. Makes you more assertive and vigilant and allows you to see more than one side of a case; not that, that can always be a good thing," I replied.

"See he knows the difference," Pa added to the conversation.

"So Erin how's your current case going?" Dad asked.

"The Dalton crime family versus the Silva crime family?" Erin replied.

"Yeah that's the one, didn't you make the arrests Danny?" Dad asked Danny.

"Jackie and I arrested Michelangelo Silva for armed robbery and for killing Frankie Dalton."

"There's been an ongoing war between the two families since they arrived in New York; spanning generations," Erin answered.

"Four generations actually," Pa piped in "They were my first major case after I joined the force, after Korea. They came to New York at the same time and were instantly enemies. They don't like the Reagans very much I locked up both of their heads of families for life, and a few other for five to thirty year stints."

"Pa you could've told me and Erin sooner," Danny replied.

"But wouldn't the Dalton's like us now since Erin is trying to put Silva away for Frankie Dalton's murder?" I asked.

"They might be Jamie, they've been really nice so far," Erin answered.

"Well most of the Daltons did want their head of family put away, but that didn't mean the rest of them didn't" Pa answered.


	5. Chapter 5 - Louise's POV

Chapter 5 – Louise's POV

It had been three weeks since Aaron had left and I still hadn't told Allison that I knew the truth about, Aaron's sudden departure – even though I know that she should know. I'd finally skyped my brother James and with his Police Academy studies coming to ahead I was thankful that I had been able to talk to him at all. James Patrick Donohue II is my little brother named after our Dad. His name is usually shortened to JP as Dad goes by James, but my sister and I always call him James, but Mum, Dad and the rest of our family always called him JP so not to cause confusion between him and Dad. He was currently at the SAPOL Police Academy and next year would be out on the beat as a Probationary Constable. We couldn't be more proud of him, we we're a blue blooded family, what could I say.

It was a Sunday morning and Emma and I were waiting for church to start at our local parish Saint Thomas's, who's Parish Priest is Father Noah McLaughlin. He was a nice Priest, young and with good intentions. He was always there for you when you needed him and always willing to listen during confessional. I intended to go to confessional after mass today or later this afternoon if Father McLaughlin wasn't busy with one of his many charities. He had a lot for a young priest.

"How are you feeling this morning Louise?" Emma asked.

I didn't answer straight away, "I'm feeling slightly better I guess."

"You really loved him didn't you?"

"Yes and every day I wonder why this all fell out my hands and I can't pick the pieces up, and put them back together."

"Loui, just move on find a new guy. Start again, get married, move out, raise a family."

"You've said that the last two times. Hasn't worked very well."

"Third time lucky Loui, third time lucky."

"Okay third time lucky, when we get to thirteen then you can start re-thinking the situation."

"It's not going to reach thirteen Loui."

"Maybe I was overreacting."

"Just a little bit Loui."

"Good morning Emma, Louise" a voice behind us said.

My head jerked around, "And a good morning to you Father Noah."

"Shouldn't you be getting prepared for the sermon?" Emma asked.

"I've been prepared for this morning's sermon, since Wednesday."

"Always steps ahead of yourself aren't you Father Noah."

"That I am."

I smiled, Father Noah had been a huge comfort for Emma and I since we arrived in Canberra and had helped us through our extreme amounts of homesickness when we just wanted to pack up and go right back to South Australia. He made us stop and think, and made us realise that we came to Canberra to start a new chapter in our lives and we would go back to our homes when the time was right; but we needed to continue on the path we we're currently on to get there.

"Be right back" Emma said and hurried off and when I glanced over she was in deep conversation with Sister Grace, a sister of Mercy.

"Is Emma okay?" Father Noah asked.

"As okay as she'll ever be; she's editing the book Sister Grace wrote on the history of the Parish."

Father Noah chuckled and then went straight back to his caring and trustworthy Priest face, "You seem troubled Louise, is there something we need to talk about?"

"I need to go to confession, but you need to lead mass first."

"If you want to go to confession after mass, I'd be happy to listen."

"Isn't that what Priests are meant to do, Father Noah?"

"Yes that is one of our hundreds of jobs."

Mass was pleasant and it gave me more time to reflect on what had happened in my life over the last few weeks, and it felt good to be back around people who would support me if I need them to; as they know I would do the same for them. Like last summer, a parishioner named Nancy Logan's father passed away and she didn't have the money to pay for a funeral and I managed to arrange a funeral through the Australian Federal Police as it turned out he had once served with us. The Commissioner was more than honoured and willing to help plan the funeral and even offered to be one of the pallbearers. As everyone left the church I waited behind so that I could attend confession with Father Noah.

I knelt behind the wall that was between myself and Father Noah, and made the sign of the cross.

"Bless me Father for I have sinned. It had been a month since my last confession. I have sinned four times in this period. I let a serial killer and rapist get away again. I had horrible thought about my ex-boyfriend after he broke up with me. I haven't attended mass in three weeks and I have had trouble believing that God has set this path for me."

"Louise. God forgives you for not believing him, because throughout our spiritual journey we all experience times when we are unsure if the task God has set us is the right one. I believe that stems from once again losing the murderer whom I know you've been determined to arrest. Your thoughts about you ex are natural; you'll always feel like that when it occurs. You just need to get back up and keep on going, and God and I understand why you've missed mass because of all the above reasons; but you are back now Louise and that is all that matters."

"Thank you Father" I answered

"Go in peace my child," Father Noah replied.


	6. Chapter 6 - Jamie's POV

Chapter 6 – Jamie's POV

My phone woke me up, with the annoying tune of Beyoncé's Single Ladies, I'd get Nicky back for this when I got the chance. It was an ongoing joke, she'd change my ringtone and then I'd change hers at dinner the week after and she'd get me back the week after. I picked it up and answered it.

"Hello, Detective Jamie Reagan. NYPD."

"Jamie, you need to get up we've caught a case" Izaak replied.

"Izaak it's the middle of the night, let me go back to sleep" I yawned annoyed.

"Fine, that just gives Danny and Jackie the case."

I pretty much leapt out of bed.

"No way, he caught the last case because we were at the hospital interviewing a suspect."

"Yes, so this one is ours. I'll pick you up and bring the coffee."

"And pretzels."

"And pretzels. See you in ten to fifteen Jamie."

"See you Izaak."

I hurried to get dressed pulling on the first pair of jeans I saw, a flannelette shirt and my NYPD coat. I grabbed my shoes and socks and left the apartment in a rush and hurried down to the lift and down to the first floor and straight into Izaak's awaiting car.

"Morning Jamie."

"Morning Izaak" I answered slamming my door and putting on my seat belt as Izaak drove down the road. I pulled my shoes and socks on and sat back up and took my coffee from the cup holder and taking a sip; and for once Izaak got my coffee order right.

"How'd you get it right?"

"You weren't there reminding me what it was."

"Very funny Izaak."

"I wrote it down the last time I got it wrong."

"How are Alice and the kids?"

"Alice is fine. Brigid has the chickenpox and driving poor Alice mental and on top of that Matthew is preparing for College. I was happy when this case came up and I could get out of the house."

"You should be there helping her with them."

"Trust me Jamie, once you're married you'll understand."

"I'll try to Izaak; but I'm not making any promise," I replied "Where are the pretzels?"

"I couldn't get any, so breakfast is on me."

"If breakfasts on you, I'm choosing."

"Fine by me, better be something good."

"Hey, hey the sushi train incident wasn't mine it was Danny's, and if I remember right you were the one who invited him and Jackie along to help with that case."

"Okay fine, but it was on your suggestion."

"I suggested. I never invited."

"So what about breakfast?"

"The Deli on the corner of Lexington Avenue and East Fortieth Street."

"Sounds good, but first stop _The Standard Hotel_, East Village."

"So what happened?"

"Murder and rape I believe. I couldn't hear the dispatcher correctly bad connection or something. Can you talk to your Dad about getting new phones and car radios?"

"I'll see what I can do Izaak."

We pulled up in front of The Standard Hotel, and couldn't understand what all the commotion was about. There was paparazzi, among the police officers trying to hold them back.

I got out of the car and immediately went looking for the leading officer. Eventually I was directed to the Sargent whom was in charge. It was Renzulli.

"Renzulli, how'd you get yourself into this mess?"

"I have no clue Reagan, no clue at all. This place isn't even on my beat."

"I know that, we worked the same beat together."

"I know, I know. So you caught the case?"

"Yeah, it was Izaak and I or Danny and Jackie."

"Well, I think it was better it was you. Danny doesn't have as a level head when it comes to lawyers Harvard."

"First time I get to talk to you in a week and you've already starting calling me Harvard again."

"Old habits, what can I say."

"You can say a lot, that's for sure" I laughed.

"Don't mess with me Harvard."

I kept laughing, which only made Renzulli laugh.

"What you two laughing about?" Izaak asked as he came over to us.

"Inside joke, from when we were on the beat together."

"Okay then. So Renzulli when will you let us see the body?"

"Follow me."

"So what's with the cameras?" Izaak asked.

Izaak never called the paparazzi, paparazzi, he just called them cameras.

"The kid that got murdered was a TV star or something, that was staying here."

"You can brag to Danny now Jamie."

"I think I'll avoid it."

"But he's bragged to you enough times."

"You didn't grow up with him; trust me you don't want to."

We reached the lift and Renzulli pressed the up button and when the lift came and we got in he pressed the, button that said twenty. The button that would take us to the penthouse suite.

"We're going to be all over the news" I groaned.

"You can say that again Jamie," Izaak answered.

The lift came to a halt and we entered a room full of Medical Examiners, police officers, hotel management and what looked like the manager and the lawyer of the victim. Renzulli walked us over to the medical examiner who was examining the body.

"Doctor Kale?" I asked.

She stood up straight and swung around, "Hey Jamie, you made detective good work."

"Thanks Henri. So how was she killed?"

"Two stab wounds to the chest, and one to the abdomen."

"Is it true what I heard, she was rapped?"

"Very, thought the poor girl needed some dignity, so that's her under the sheet. That and I don't want her manager and lawyer seeing it, or they'll leak it the press, you know what they are like these days. It's a horrible sight."

"We need to see it."

"Get rid of the poor girls management and lawyers and hotel management and you can."

I looked over at Izaak, who was talking to one of the lawyers. He saw me look at him and told the lawyer to hold on one second – the lawyer didn't look very impressed – and came over to me.

"What's up?"

"Can you get Renzulli to usher both managements and lawyers out of the suite."

"Henri won't let us see the body if we don't."

"Yeah fine, who's Henri?"

"The New York City, Medical Examiner. We met at Harvard, she was studying medicine, and we had a psychology course together."

"Everything happened at Harvard" Izaak answered rolling his eyes and went to tell Renzulli to get everyone out of the suite and I turned back to Henri.

"So what's the poor girl's name?"

"Lana Klifford, she's famous, not sure what for though."

I made a mental note to ask Nicky at dinner later that day; that's if I even made it to dinner, with a new case.

Eventually everyone was out of the suite and Henri took a deep breath before addressing us.

"I know you're cops and you constantly deal with death, it is part of the job description. But I'm begging please brace yourself."

I took her word for it she was usually right about most things.

She leant over and pulled back the sheet covering the body. The body was a mess, it was hard to see the stab wounds there was too much blood loss. She seemed to be soaked in her own blood. I felt like I was going to be sick.

"There's one more thing you need to see" Henri added and leant over and turned Lana's body over.

"Is that writing? In blood?" Izaak asked.

"Yes, but I'm not sure if it's hers or the murderers. I'll have to wait for the lab results to come back. I'll have the blood on her back run against her DNA and that of the sperm left from when she was raped."

Henri and Izaak kept talking while I pulled on gloves to closer examine the writing on her back, it read;

_I will get you L.D, and when I do you will suffer_

"We need to find out what those initials stand for."

_**Would love some reviews, so post them below.**_

_**K. x**_


	7. Chapter 7 - Jamie's POV

Chapter 7 – Jamie's POV

There wasn't much either I or Izaak could do till the test results came back, but to file the case and interview hotel employers and see if they saw some leaving Miss Klifford's room. Of course they saw nothing and she'd paid the hotel a hefty amount, to have all video cameras turned off in her suite. So that just left Izaak and I, at yet another dead end. I was more worried about the person with the initials of _L.D_, just by looking at Miss Klifford's body I knew he was capable of inexplicable evil and I just wanted to save _L.D_, and keep them safe but that wasn't possible till the results came in and Henri didn't think they'd come in till tomorrow. So in the end I went back to Dad's to have dinner.

When I got there everyone was in the lounge huddling around the TV, watching a NYPD press conference led by Dad.

"What's going on" I asked.

"You know what's going on, you caught the case," Danny answered.

"Yeah I know, but what has Dad said?"

"What he always says; we'll catch the killer, justice will be given and so on."

"He hasn't talked about the initials found written in blood found on the back yet has he?"

"Initials? No. What initials?" Erin asked.

"We found the initial _L.D_ written in blood on Miss Klifford's back," I paused "Nicky who is Lana Klifford?"

"Model, actress. She was on the rise to fame, just landed a role in a new drama-comedy."

"How famous?" I questioned.

"Are you interrogating me Uncle Jamie?" she laughed.

"No, but I really need to know?"

"Everyone on the east and west coast knows her; she'd just started to get noticed in the other states."

"Good luck with the case Harvard, I think you'll need it" Danny laughed.

I shook my head and left the room and headed into the kitchen to get a glass of water when I found Pop huddled over the stove.

"I guess you've hear about the case to?" I asked leaning against the bench.

"Yes, when you're a Reagan news travels fast. You should know that Jamie."

"I do," I replied.

"So what's on your mind?"

"The initials, on the victims back."

"You know how hard it is to find the owner of initials."

"Of course I do Grandpa, but I just don't want someone _else_ to die on _my_ watch."

"The girl who died didn't die on your watch Jamie. She died after you caught the case, not your fault."

"But if _L.D_ dies it will be my fault."

"Well then you'll share the blame with Donnelly" Grandpa replied.

"I don't want to share any blame, for any death Grandpa."

"I know you don't Jamie, it's because you have a heart that takes thing to heart. It always has, it makes you, you. I know it gets you in strife sometimes, but you've started to learn how to deal with it, and here's another opportunity, because the motives of the murderer show that he could do it again and _you're_ the lawyer you should know that."

"I know Grandpa, I know."

"Good. Now can you help me with the chicken?"

"Of course I can," I smiled.

Dad didn't arrive for another hour, and Grandpa was in huff because the chicken he had so carefully prepared was going cold.

"I'm sorry Pop" Dad apologized to Grandpa again.

"Francis, you've apologized once. No need to apologize again," Grandpa answered "So who's saying grace?"

"I am" I answered, and for a change no one argued my decision.

"Well Jamie it is" Dad asked.

"Bless the food we're about to receive through your bountiful hands. Amen."

"Amen" every replied, and did the sign of the cross.

"So, I've read what you and Donnelly have gotten on the case so far" Dad said, while putting some peas on his plate.

"And it's not much" I finished for him.

"No it's not much, but for as serious as case, you've done pretty well."

"Message written in blood, initials and thanks to Nicki I know how high in society the victim was."

"And I call that a start, to solving a case" Dad answered, "So what has everyone else gotten up to today?"

"Lost a case to Jamie" Danny answered with a laugh.

"Well I'm sure you and Curatola will land a case."

"We'll probably end up helping Harvard and Donnelly. They're going to need it, never handled on so big," Danny answered.

"And here we go again" I answered, "You have no faith that I can handle a case, you should just shut you damn mouth and let us work the case."

I got up from the table and left the dining room and headed up stairs onto the balcony, and sank down into one of the two deck chairs. Someone sat down next to me a few seconds later, but I didn't look over to see who it was, I just kept looking at the New York City, skyline.

"You know he only does it to mess with your head" Dad said.

"Why me though? He'd never do it to Joe or Erin when the caught as big a case. Erin sometimes maybe, if it tied in with his case, or he was forced to be a witness for the opposition, Joe yeah he gave him crap no matter how well he did he'd shut Joe down, but Joe would just get back up and try again and eventually prove him wrong, but no matter what happens to me, no matter what case I get; he makes sure to make me feel like I'm worthless and can't handle it."

"Well I don't know, if what I'm about to say will make you feel any better but, I did some digging to see where the anonymous letter of commendation and recommendation for you to become a Detective came from that prompted the force to give you the promotion and I found that it was Danny who sent it."

"That's not true Dad; he never wanted me to even be a cop, so why would he want me to get promoted?"

"He just worries about you, he already lost Joe, I don't think he ever wants to go through that pain again and lose you."

"Does he know that the reason I joined the force, other than my gut instinct telling me it was where I belonged because that's where the rest of my family were in the legal system, and maybe I partial also did it to avenge Joe's death – but we've talked about that before. I did it for the same reasons he never wanted me to become a cop, to protect him because I never wanted to lose another brother."

"You know what I'm taking the both of you fishing next week, no questions asked alright."

"Fine by me, but you're the one inviting Danny if you want him to come."

"I swear sometimes you two never left your childhoods and puberty behind, always bickering and fighting over the stupidest things" Dad answered shaking his head.

"Can I just go home? I need some sleep."

"You go get it if you need it. I'll explain it to everyone and talk to Danny."

"Thanks Dad" I replied with a smile.

_**Review, Review, Review.**_

_**K. x**_


	8. Chapter 8 - Jamie's POV

Chapter 8 – Jamie's POV

I was right a good night's sleep was what I needed. I woke up with a cleaner and less confused mind then I had, when I'd gone to sleep last night. I crawled out of bed and got dressed and headed straight into the kitchen to get some breakfast, and after some intense searching I found the rest of the pop tarts and put them in the toaster and ten I filled my travel mug full of hot coffee and took my pop tarts and headed downstairs to the car park and headed off to work.

I walked right into a frenzy in the precinct.

"What's going on?" I asked Izaak when I finally reached our adjoining desks.

"There was a frat slash sorority party in the middle of central park, the City University of New York boys and girls didn't think the NYPD would pick it up."

"All the frats and all the sororities?"

"All twenty two of them."

"So how many have we got here?"

"Three, they're spread out across the precincts."

I looked around at the t-shirts everyone was wearing depicting the Greek alphabet.

"We have _Alpha Kappa Order_, _Delta Delta Delta_ and _Omega Epsilon Phi_"

"And how would you know all this Jamie?"

"They are three of the biggest fraternities and sororities on the East coast; every university on the East coast has a branch."

"You didn't join up while you were at Harvard did you?"

"No way, I had more important things to worry about, like passing Harvard law and anyway fraternities and sororities are banned at Harvard. What did they do specifically?"

"Drugs, chain smoking, massive fire, loud music, _some_ underage drinking, streaking, frat and sorority initiations and I don't think the polar bears are ever going to think the same again."

I laughed, "Well are the polar bears going to be okay though?"

"The keepers say they will be, but they are definitely pressing charges on the students."

"Do you know who's caught the case on the DA and who are the leading detectives?"

"Your sister is going to be leading Attorney and your brother well; I'd steer clear of him for a while."

"Fantastic Dad's decided to take the both of us fishing next week."

"Well your Dad can threaten to fire you if the two of you start arguing over who's caught which case."

"He'll do that to get us to co-operate. So have the lab results come in yet?"

"Doctor Kale called; she said that she'd have them in by this afternoon."

"So till then we continue to interview everyone who saw Miss Klifford the day before she was murdered, to see if we can find out who was with her when she died and why she paid so much for the cameras to be turned off in her suite."

"You're learning fast Jamie; we'll make a detective of you yet."

"I thought I was already a detective?" I joked.

"Don't mess with me Jamie, if you know what's good for you."

"I know what is good for me and that's to mess with you Izaak."

"Out of all the new, New York City Detectives I had to get landed with I got landed with you," Izaak joked shaking his head dramatically.

"Come on," I laughed "We've got ten lawyers and about a twenty member management team to interview."

"Well the sooner we get it done, the sooner the lab results will come in and the sooner we can catch the murder."

"I could've told you that Izaak."

"I know, but I said it first."

I laughed and grabbed the car keys and my travel mug off the desk and headed out the back of the precinct to the car park. Izaak came hurrying after me seconds later only having a bare grip on his own travelling mug.

"I think I'll drive Izaak, you can barely hold on onto your travelling mug."

"You'll just think of any reason to drive, Jamie. That's your problem."

I shrugged getting into the car.

"So I asked" when Izaak got into the car a few seconds later, "Who are we going to see first?"

"Her lawyer at Hawkins and Osborne Attorneys."

"So why are you here again?" the receptionist asked us for the third time.

"To see Miss Lana Klifford's lawyer, Mr Darren Osborne II" I repeated.

"Okay, I'll make an appointment for you, is three pm next Thursday suitable?"

That's when Izaak finally gave into his frustration.

"We are first class Detectives Donnelly and Reagan and if we do not see Mr Darren Osborne now we will get a warrant to have him brought into the precinct for questioning."

"Um okay. Hey if you last name is Reagan, would that make your Father the Police Commissioner?"

"Yes it would," I replied as politely as I could handle.

Izaak turned to me, "Can you call your sister please?"

I nodded.

"Okay we're leaving, but we'll be back with a warrant and most likely one of the District Attorneys" Izaak said as we left.

"That did not go very well. I swear that receptionist has no clue what it means to work in an Attorney's office. Maybe you should apply for her job Jamie."

"I'd be one of the Lawyers, but I'm quite happy here annoying you."

"How'd I know you were going to say that Jamie?"

"We're a good team."

"That is true. Okay let's go see her manager, what's her name again?"

"Mrs Lynnette Ellis" I answered.

"How can this day get any worse?" I asked Izaak.

"I have no clue, I guess it could" Izaak answered.

"So I guess you two found the body?" Henri asked from behind us and we both swung around.

"Yes we did and we also think it was the same murderer" I replied

"Well let's see then, shall we" Henri smiled, stepping passed us and going over to Mrs Ellis body.

"You flirting with the ME?" Izaak asked.

"No, no. I don't know" I replied.

"Simple question Jamie, do you like her or not?"

"Maybe, yes. Yes I do."

"Then ask her you oblivious detective, she's been flirting with you to."

"I think you two are right, she was raped then murder. But the way she was murdered has changed; she was strangled and then stabbed" Henri interrupted.

"So the question is did both Miss Klifford and Mrs Ellis know they we're sleeping with the same person, did Mrs Ellis husband know she was cheating on him, and was the murder Miss Klifford boyfriend and cheating on her with her manager."

"I think I need to call my sister."

"We need to find out where Mr Osborne was when Miss Klifford and Mrs Ellis were murdered."

"You think he is the murder?"

"Well I think he might be, he is the only one still alive."

I looked over my shoulder and Henri was back examining the body.

"Henri is there a message on her back?"

"I was just about to look" she answered and reached over and turned the body over and there in black marker was the message;

_Two have suffered L.D, now come here so you can suffer next_

"He didn't use blood again?"

"He was trying to cover his tracks Jamie. I got the DNA results back the blood on her back was an exact match for the sperm."

"Have you run it through the state DNA open case database?"

"Yes and there was no match, I was actually coming to see you about it when I got called here."

"What do you mean Henri?"

"It was no match to any open case or criminal in New York the state or city, or anywhere in the country."

"Fantastic. First time murderer and first time offender."

"I don't know, I was coming to see if you could get the DNA run through Interpol?"

"Interpol?" Izaak answered.

"You know the international police."

"I know what Interpol is, I was wondering why you were talking about it."

"We need to run the DNA results through it" I replied.

"That's easy. Just bring the DNA into the precinct tomorrow and we'll take it down to the New York Interpol office down on Duane Street."

"I can do it this afternoon, before I do this autopsy."

"We could even come down to the morgue and get the DNA straight from you" I smiled.

"You're ever the gentleman Jamie."

I smiled and hoped I wasn't blushing.

"Well I'll see you two later this afternoon" Henri smiled.

_**Review, Please & Thank you.**_

_**K. x**_


	9. Chapter 9 - Jamie's POV

Chapter 9 – Jamie's POV

"We need to speak to the husband, find out where he was during the time of the murder" Izaak said.

"You don't think?"

"I do think, remember Jamie as a cop, detective whatever you need to be vigilante and never underestimate anyone or anything. Did you go to Harvard?"

"I did you idiot" I replied grumpily.

"You need to stop getting so touchy about it Jamie."

"I'm trying."

"Try harder Jamie."

I wasn't going to point it out but Izaak was right, I had to get over it, it was stopping me from being the best detective that I could possibly be.

"So then Izaak let's get her husband's mobile number."

It took us longer to find her husband's mobile number than intended, and in the end we'd decided to just get the number off her phone – despite not wanting to tamper with any of the evidence.

"Okay so who's going to call him?" Izaak asked.

"Because you said it, it means it me."

"That is absolutely correct," Izaak grinned happily.

"I will get you next time Izaak, trust me," I replied as I dialled the husband's number into the phone. The dial tone rung three times before someone picked up.

"Hello, Hudson Ellis speaking."

"Mr Ellis, I'm first class NYPD Detective Jamie Reagan, where are you?"

"I am about to pull into my street."

"My partner and I will meet you outside your house" I answered.

"You're in my house, why?"

"We will meet you outside and explain it to you."

"Fine" he replied and the phone shut off.

"That could've gone better" I said closing my phone.

"I can agree to that. Come on we said we'd meet him outside."

He was outside waiting for us when we got there. He was wearing a tailor made suit, with Italian shoes and what looked like a Ferrari.

I looked over at Izaak and said quietly, "I think _we_ need the lawyer."

"That's why we have you Jamie, remember" Izaak answered just as quietly.

I chuckled.

"So which one of you is Detective Reagan and what on earth is going on, it's like someone was murdered. Where's my wi-" he stopped mid-sentence "Where's my wife?! LYN! LYN!" he called and tried to scramble passed Izaak and me, but we pushed him back.

"I'm Detective Jamie Reagan and this is my partner Detective Izaak Donnelly, please sit down" I said indicating to the bench in the front garden.

"So what is going on? Is Lyn okay?" Mr Ellis asked.

"My partner and I found her dead, when my partner and I came to interview her on the death of one of her clients Lana Klifford."

"No, no. Lyn can't be dead, I only talked to her last night she can't be dead."

"I know that you're not up to this but, where were you between nine and eleven this morning."

"I was driving back from Boston, I know I could've taken the train or a plane, but I wanted to drive. I wish I hadn't now, she wouldn't be dead if I was here."

"Have you got anyone to vouch that you were driving back at that hour?" Izaak asked.

"Um, yes, my PA Freya Griffiths was with me. I dropped her off at her house. She isn't going too murdered is she?"

"No, but we'll have Officers put on her to be on the safe side" I assured him.

"Do you want DNA to test that it wasn't me. I've seen enough cop shows to know the drill."

"Yes, we'll get the ME to take your DNA before she leaves."

"She's already left" Izaak reminded me.

"You'll have to accompany us down to the Precinct to have your DNA tested. Is that okay?"

"Um yeah sure that fine. Can I see my wife's body?"

"Maybe you should allow the ME to perform the autopsy first."

"Yeah that's fine, do whatever you have to do, to catch the murder. Is there anything else you want to ask? Like did I know my wife was cheating on me and stuff like that?"

"Well was she?"

"No, no I don't think so."

I took a breath and after an assuring glance from Izaak, I looked Mr Ellis in the eye and told him what exactly had happened to his wife and he broke down in tears in my arms.

We took his DNA and then got his statement and that of his PA who assured us that he had been with her driving home from Boston at the time of the murder. We decided that we needed to but both him and the PA in a safe house which we did, because we didn't want any more murders in New York.

"Maybe for the husband we could organise, maybe putting him in the witness protection program. Give him a new identity and a new life" Izaak suggested.

"What about the PA?" I asked.

"Her to" Izaak answered, "Now our next stop is the ME's office down town. You coming Jamie."

I shook my head dramatically, "Of course I am coming what on earth do you think Izaak?"

"You really like her don't you Jamie?"

"Yes, alright I do."

"Okay I have a challenge for you. When we get to the ME's office you are going to ask Henri out and take her out to dinner and a movie. You got that Jamie?"

"I got it Izaak, I got it."

"Good."

"Good!"

When we arrived at the ME's office everything took a turn for the worst in the case and Izaak and I decided without much deliberating that once the DNA tests come back that Mr Ellis and Miss Griffiths would be placed in the witness protection program if they agreed to it. Because if the murderer was going to come after anybody else next if would be Miss Griffiths and to get to her, the murderer would have to go through Mr Ellis.

What we found at the ME's office, pretty much broke my heart and I had to leave the building leaving Izaak to deal with the case by himself because I just couldn't take it.

I wandered through down town New York till I came face to the face with the District Attorney building and now that I was here; it was clear to me how much I needed a hug from my big sister.

I knocked on her office door and waited for an answer.

"Come in!" she called.

I opened the door slowly and slid in and that's when I started crying and I couldn't hold in back anymore and I broke down on her office floor. I felt Erin's arms around me and she pulled me back onto my feet and hugged me close and guided me to the couch that was in her office.

"Jamie come on look at me, what's going on?"

"Henri, Henri, sh-she's dead" I sobbed.

"Jamie, I'm so sorry. When did it happen, what happened?" other than Izaak, Erin was the only other person I had confessed my feelings about Henri to.

"The murderer got her, it's his third murder in three days and he's committed two today and Izaak and I aren't anywhere near being able to catch him."

"Jamison Reagan, you are going to catch him okay and when you do _I will_ prosecute and he will be put away for life. You hear that okay?"

"I hear it fine," I mumbled.

"Good, but right now I am calling Dad to pick Nicky up and I am taking you home. I wouldn't be a very good sister if I let you drive home in this state of mind, and I might even stay the night in case you do something you'll regret tomorrow."

"I won't" I sobbed.

"Jamie you're grieving and you never got to tell Henri you were falling for her did you?"

I shook my head.

"And that is why I am staying with you tonight Jamie, somebody needs to be there watching you to make sure you're okay."

"What would we do without you?" I forced a smile.

"If you're referring to yourself, Dad, Pa and Danny. I really don't know" she answered and gave me another hug.


	10. Chapter 10 - Jamie's POV

Chapter 10 – Jamie's POV

Erin refused to let me out of the house the next day and even called in sick for me and her and then got Pa to go into work for her and bring all her work to my apartment and she stayed with me all day. In the end I had to admit, I was the one who went to her and she was the big sister and if she thought this was what she had to do to make sure I was okay, I was fine by it.

"How are you feeling Jamie?" Erin asked me that afternoon passing me a cup of hot chocolate.

"I guess, I'm starting to come to terms with what has happened I guess" I replied, "Have you heard anything from Dad or Danny, I heard you on the phone earlier."

"Danny and Izaak are joining Dad at a press conference outside the Medical Examiner's Office at four, Danny wants you to come, Izaak doesn't think it's a good idea for you to come and Dad is keeping his mouth closed because Danny says that if Dad says anything what he says will have to obeyed as an order so he won't say anything, saying that it is your decision and no one else's."

"I take it he found out my feelings about Henri?"

"Yes, I told Pa but in complete confidence and I told him to tell Dad only if he thought it was completely necessary."

"He must have found it necessary. I think I will go to the press conference, the press will have questions that even Izaak and Dad can't answer. Why is Danny going, wait is Jackie going to?"

"Danny and Jackie are alternating between being the second half of what Izaak apparently calls _'The Donnelly Reagan A Team.'"_

"He does call us that quite a lot; it's a running joke really."

"Anyway Jamie are you definitely going or not?"

"Yes, I'm going are you going?"

"Well I already was they wanted the lead Attorney in attendance."

"Fantastic" I groaned.

"What, do you mean by that Jamie?" Erin asked.

"Dad will be there, and Danny and I and you. It will be a fully family turn out the press will go into overdrive it's going to be like Joe's death all over again. Our faces are going to be all over the New York City newspaper fronts all over again."

"I hadn't thought about it like that Jamie."

"It's okay we're all too caught up in the case, I've just had time to think about what could occur."

"If you go, Danny needn't. Do you want me to call him off?"

"Yeah call him off, tell him I'm going. Do I need to be in dress uniform or what?"

"I think you need to be in uniform."

"I'll go have a shower and get changed" I replied getting up from the couch and heading towards the bathroom.

I felt better after having a shower, but pulling on my dress uniform and placing the black band across my badge was upsetting because it made me accept that there was no hope of Henri ever coming back to me. I came back to the lounge room and Erin was standing there waiting for me dressed for the occasion.

"I got a call from Dad while you we're in the shower, it was ab-"

"About the funeral, date and location?"

"It is tomorrow at Saint Luke's Cathedral in the city."

"Full NYPD honours?"

"She worked for NYPD Jamie you know that."

"I know. Has Dad chosen the pallbearers yet?"

"Yes, he has. He wants to know if you'll be one of them."

I didn't have to think about it for more than a second, "Yes of course I will be."

"Do you want me to call Dad back?"

"No, I'll tell him after the press conference. He's going to want to talk to me anyway."

"Jamison Reagan. You know he does it because it loves, cares and wants to keep you safe."

"I know he's our Dad, and because he does what he does it makes him our Dad. Because of that I wouldn't swap him for the world Erin."

Erin came over and hugged me and I hugged her back.

"We're lucky to have him aren't we?"

"Yes" I said softly "We really are."

"We're lucky to have each other, or we'd have never gotten through everything that we have" Erin added.

I hugged her tighter, telling her I agreed.

A few seconds later I pulled away.

"So are we going or not Erin?" I asked.

"Of course we are going, we have to be there in an hour and knowing the NYPD they will want us there earlier" she answered opening the door I followed her out and closed it behind me and we headed down stairs.

"Erin really? Because the way I see it we are the NYPD family."

"Hey I'm just the Attorney thank you."

"Just the Attorney, you've got us out of more jams than anyone else at the DA could."

"I take that as a compliment. Thank you Jamie."

"My pleasure Erin."

Erin and I we're greeted by what seemed every media team that New York City had from the Times to the Channel ten news and even though the press conference hadn't started Erin and I we're already being bombarded with questions. Erin had instructed me before I arrived to ignore everything that was said to me and only answer questions that we're asked during the actual press conference - I think she was just reminding me though. We eventually made it to the MEs office, where the police tape was still up and it was clear it was still a crime scene.

"Well, well look who it is" Izaak laughed and came over to Erin and I.

"Very funny Izaak" I replied with a grin.

"This must be your sister the DA the whole city is always talking about; you can give quite a punch. I read what you did to have Michelangelo Silva put away for murder. Very unethical, but I guess you did pull it off."

"A Reagan can pull anything off, if they are given the right evidence and information" Dad said coming up behind us.

"Commissioner" Izaak said in shock.

"Call me Frank, Donnelley."

"Of, of course Sir" Izaak stumbled over his words.

"Dad you're scaring him" I laughed.

"No I'm not Jamie. It's nice to finally meet you Donnelley, heard a lot of good things about you from both your Lieutenant and Jamie."

"Thank you Fr-Frank" Izaak was still in shock.

"Sir, the conference is about to begin they want you outside to address the press" Garrett said coming into the conversation.

"Well, time to face the hordes" Dad chuckled and allowed Garrett to lead the way outside.

I, Erin and Izaak followed. The moment we stepped outside the camera's started flashing and the news reporters immediately started firing question at Dad, Izaak, Erin and me. The NYPD liaison to the is Deputy Commissioner of Public Information, Garrett Moore headed the press off and assured them that their questions would be answered in due course by the appropriate person.

"Now the head of the NYPD Commissioner Francis Reagan," Garrett introduced Dad to the press, even though they knew who he was, but it was protocol.

"New York" Dad began, "Many of you were here when we took down Son of Sam, and we will do whatever we need to do to take down this serial killer, if you have any information regarding these murders I know you are hesitant to come forward but please if you don't want to come into the precinct call our crime hotlines and the information will be forwarded to the Detectives and you know that you can be anonymous. We need to work together to protect the City Of New York." I knew Dad was far from over addressing the press. "I know many of you believe that we are not doing enough and I and my Officers accept that, because, many of you have lost children in the line of duty, at work and in life. We as a unified department regret the deaths that have occurred and I have been personally affected by those death and by the events of the last few days, but I will not let it get me down but will channel my energy into helping and supporting my Detectives into solving these horrendous crimes and I hope that you can all do the same in any way you can. Thank you." Even when I was younger watching Grandpa give speeches to the press I was impressed and felt a sense of belonging to the city of New York and now watching Dad I felt that same sense of belonging but on a greater scale because this was my case and it was my job to take the leads and try and catch this murder.

Then the press started firing questions at Dad and as it always seemed to be the same members of the press representing their media at each of Dad's press conferences and because they sneaked private interviews, Dad seemed to know many of them on a first name basis.

"Yes Darren?"

"Sir is it true that your son First Class Detective Jamison Reagan walked out on a crime scene yesterday?"

Dad looked over at me quickly and I nodded to assure him that what he wanted to say it was okay for him to say it, "Yes Detective Reagan did walk out on a crime scene yesterday, but it was for personal reasons that I hope you all respect."

"Karen?"

"Has the NYPD made any progress in discovering the name of the murder and what is meant by the messages he has left?"

"Not yet, his DNA is being run through the Interpol AFIS as we speak by their New York office today and we are hoping to find a lead through that."

"Oliver?"

"How involved is your family in this case sir?"

Dad looked over at both me and also Erin this time.

"My son is one of two lead detectives and my daughter Erin is lead attorney, for the DA."

Garrett went back to the stand and Dad steeped back.

"That is all we have time for today, if you have any further inquiries please contact the NYPD public resources and press office, we will keep you all up to date with any further information when we acquire and attain that it is reliable. Thank you everyone."

I breathed a sigh of relief and waited for Dad to ask me to accompany him back to One Police Plaza.

"Jamie I want you to ride with me back to the Plaza" Dad said coming up beside, Erin, Izaak and myself.

"Of course Dad" I replied, I knew I didn't have much choice in the matter, but I think I needed to talk to Dad as much as he seemed to want to talk to me.

I gave Erin a hug before Dad and I left.

"So Jamie, how are you feeling?" Dad asked as we got into the Commissioners four wheel drive.

"As good as I can cope, I never got the chance to tell her that I loved her."

"Do you think you'll be able to love again?"

"Well after Sydney, I tried for ages – but you already knew that. Then Henri came back into my life for only a few days ago and the feelings that I had felt briefly for her in University came flooding back and I was in love again. So maybe if the right girl comes along and helps me to recover, get over what has happened. I just want a girl who's my friend first and then we fall in love – sounds stupid I know."

"It doesn't sound stupid Jamie, it just gives you a reason to move past what has happened to Henri and get on with your life."

I just smiled and nodded and after a quick glance out the window I could see we were not heading for the Plaza.

"Hey where are we going?"

"I'm not sure" Dad answered. Dad leant over and tapped on the window dividing us from Dad's security team. The window came down seconds later.

"Frank?" Dad security team leader Erick Hutchinson asked.

"Where are we going, and why wasn't I informed?"

"The word only just came through Frank; we're heading for the Australian Federal Police New York Office. I was just about to scroll down the window to tell you."

_**Next Chapter we will be discovering what Louise is up to.**_

_**K. x**_


	11. Chapter 11 - Louise's POV

Chapter 11 - Louise's POV

I walked into the department, feeling better. I'd taken a few days off to work out what I was going to do about Grahams next and work from there.

"Allison wants to see you in her office, like right now. Something's up" was the first thing said to me when I entered my section of the department. I dumped my bag and belongings down on my desk and looked over and saw a box on what had been Aaron's vacant desk. The name 'Stevens' was marked on the top and side. I had a slight feeling that whoever Stevens was they were my new partner.

I headed over to Allison's office and knocked on the door and waited to be called in, a few moments later Allison called out to say I could come in.

"Louise, are you feeling better?"

"Yes Ma'am, I've had time to work out what I'm going to do next in the case of Grahams."

"Well your plans just changed, but I'll get to that in a minute. Louise Donohue, this is Agent Jason Stevens he just transferred in from the Northern Territory Police Force. He will be your new partner."

"Well Jason welcome to the big city," I said with a smile.

"Happy to be here Louise" Jason replied.

"Louise, I've brought Jason up to date on your case, but I need to know have either of you seen this morning's world news report?"

Jason and I looked at each other confused and then to Allison.

"Obviously not, I take it," she paused "Well you Louise need to go home and pack you are flying out to New York City today and when you arrive in New York you will be greeted by our Officers in New York and hopefully by then we'll know if Grahams really has made his way to New York City."

"He's done what!" I replied shocked.

"We don't know if it's him yet but a murder had occurred in New York and evidence shows that the cause of death and the rape are identical to what Grahams did here."

"What about the messages on the victims back was it there, was it in Blood, or did he use permanent marker again?"

"He used blood this time and the message was there and it mentioned initials."

"They were mine this time weren't they, he's after me now."

"We don't know if he is after you Louise, but I know if I take you off the case you'll crack a hissy fit and you'll be an easy target for Grahams."

Stevens looked like he was going to start laughing, but I ignored him.

"I would not crack a hissy fit; I would not be an easy target either. I'd be expecting him."

"Louise, have you thought this through?" Allison asked

"Thought what through?"

"He'd know you'd be expecting him" Stevens answered, "So he'd stray from his normal routine, and for serial killers that is significant."

"Okay fine it is. So what are we going to do then if it is Grahams and he has gone to New York and because it would be strange for a Serial Killer to change their routine, we need to go find out if he has and has gone to New York?"

"So am I sending you to New York the lead Detective"

"What about Stevens here, isn't he my partner now?"

"Yes but he needs to stay here and read all your case reports, and he'll run the case from this end alongside me."

"Yes Ma'am, When does my plane leave?"

"It leaves at three o'clock; you need to be at the airport at one o'clock."

"I'll head home and pack then Ma'am."

"Here's your ticket, good luck Louise."

"Thank you Ma'am. Good luck Jason."

I arrived back at mine and Emma's apartment just in time to find her about to leave for work.

"Louise, what are you doing home? Shouldn't you be at work?"

"Well that's why I'm home, the AFP are sending me to New York. There have been murders in New York, which match those Grahams has been doing here in Australia, so I'm going to New York to work out if it's him."

"So what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to call the people you're editing books for and tell them you are going back to Adelaide and will work from there. I'm going to call my Dad and get him to send an escort of armed officers to pick you up. If I'm in New York and Grahams isn't he'll come after you to get to me."

"Okay, I'll go back to Adelaide. Do you want me to stay with your family?"

"I don't mind where you stay Emma, as long as you have an Officer on you at all times."

"You'll organise it right?"

"I will, but I want to get you safely on the flight to Adelaide first."

Emma nodded and then headed off to pack her bags.

I headed into the lounge room and got my passport from the cupboard where I kept it and then headed to my room to pack my own bags.

I hated packing for overseas trips – especially working ones.

"Hey Louise" Emma said coming into my bedroom.

"Yeah?" I replied

"You should pack something to wear on a date, or a few dates. You never know what is going to happen."

"Fine, but I really don't know if I'm ready for another relationship after Aaron."

"Loui, you need to get back out there as soon as possible to show yourself and that idiot Aaron that you are ready to have a relationship again and like I've said before this time you could find the one."

"The one will find me when he does, and I'm not saying that he will Emma."

Once Emma boarded her plane I called my Dad on his mobile and thankfully he answered.

"Hello, South Australian Police Commissioner James Donohue speaking?"

"Hey Dad," I answered.

"How are you sweet-heart?"

"I'm okay Dad, how are you and mum, James and Kelly?"

"I'm fine just got a few press conferences for that incident at the Hilton Hotel last week. Your mum is fretting over JP's exam results and JP is just happy to be heading into the police force like you. Kelly well she's just got an internship at _Taylor and Victors _Legal Firm."

"Dad I need you to do me a favour?"

"What do you need me to do?"

"I need you to send an armed escort of some sort to pick Emma up from the Adelaide airport, her flight just left she'll be flying in in about two hours."

"I can do that Louise, but what's the problem?"

"You haven't heard? There have been murders in New York that match the murders Grahams committed here, so the AFP are sending me to investigate and if it turns out he isn't in New York and still here in Australia he'll come after Emma to spite me and I can't let that happen."

"I know you can't, I'll send someone to pick her up. Where is she staying?"

"She doesn't know yet, I mean I don't think it matters as long as she has an armed officer on her at all times."

"I understand Louise; I'll form a suitable and reliable team myself and does this mean you won't be able to have JP stay with you before he starts on the beat"

"Shit! I completely forgot that he was coming, can you tell him, I'm sorry. Um, if he wants to join me in New York he can."

"Does the NYPD know you're coming yet?"

"No, I don't know."

"I'll get in touch with Commissioner Reagan or his office and tell them."

Commissioner Reagan was one of Dad's oldest friends, I'd never actually met the man myself, but from the way Dad talked about him he seemed genuinely nice and a very good cop to. I had met his son Joe though when he came to Adelaide on a Police Exchange he stayed with me and my family, we'd actually met on the plane back from the United States – I was heading home after my last year at Stanford University. I'd cried for hours when I'd heard he'd been killed in the line of Duty, only a few months after we'd met.

"Well I'm going to be based at the AFP New York Office, if Commissioner Reagan wants me to meet with his lead detectives, I guess."

"Louise you just get on your plane. I'll call the NYPD and talk to JP."

"Thank you Dad. I'll call you when I reach LAX before I get on my connecting flight to JFK."

"Okay, be careful Louise; just make sure you come home safe if Grahams really is in New York."

"Dad I promise I will, every time I come home after I find a lead with him. Just this time I will come home actually having caught him, I am not going to let him get away again."

"You've got the Donohue, fighting spirit.'

"Just like you and Grandpa."

"Exactly, just you didn't join the Army."

"Well, I wanted to but everyone was sure that I was more of a Diplomat."

"You we're always more of a Diplomat, now go catch your flight and catch that killer."

"Will do Commissioner. I love you."

"I love you to Louise" Dad answered and then he hung up and I was on my own. No Emma, no Dad, no James and definitely no Aaron.

The flight to the United States wasn't that pleasant as we kept encountering turbulence every time I tried to go to sleep, so in the end I started working on the massive case report I'd have to complete for heading to New York to hopefully apprehend Grahams.

I touched down in LAX at eleven pm the day before I had left Australia and I had a bad case of jet lag. I knew that I would have to get some sleep on my connecting flight to New York and my Dad seemed to have called ahead to LAX and gotten me out of economy class on my flight and into first class, I'd have to bring him something home to thank him.

I called Dad like I promised when I arrived in LAX.

"Hello?"

"Hey Dad, I just arrived in LAX have you gotten in contact with the NYPD yet?"

"Well I have and I haven't."

"What do you mean by that Dad?"

"They're arranging a press conference which Frank is leading and the lead Detectives and Attorney will be in attendance and they are also organising a funeral for their Medical Examiner who was one of the victims of presumably Grahams."

"It's okay Dad, just keep trying. If you get in contact with them before arrive in New York send my apologies."

"I will Louise, I promise."

"Thank you Dad. Dad did you speak to James?"

"I did speak to JP, and he says if you want him to join you in New York, he'll come once you work out if it Grahams or not."

"Tell him and Kelly that I love them okay."

"I will, now go catch your connecting flight and I call you in a few hours. Love you Louise."

"Love you to Dad."

I collected my baggage and headed off to get it put on my connecting flight to New York and got myself checked in and then headed off to the boarding gate and awaited my boarding call that didn't come for another hour and a half.

I was greeted at JFK airport by AFP Agent Tommie Saunders; we'd joined the AFP together.

"Well well, didn't know when I'd be seeing you again Loui."

"Very funny Tommie. Tate would've called ahead and you would've known you were picking me up from the Airport."

"That I did, now where is your allusive partner in crime Fredric?"

"He went back to the Queensland Police Force" I knew he hadn't but I had to pretend I was still in on the lie.

"That's sad he was a good Special-Agent. Hey would that make you a Special-Agent now Louise?"

"Yes it does, have you gotten your promotion yet?"

"No, but if you've gotten yours, mine must becoming through anytime soon."

"Get in contact with Tate and see if she can make it happen faster."

"Even I wouldn't do that Loui."

"No, Tate would chuck you out of the AFP herself."

"That she would" I laughed, "So where you taking me first, my hotel or to the AFP office?"

"I think Lenard wants to see you before you start running around to trying and catch Grahams."

"Uncle Lenard? I thought he retired?"

"Uncle Lenard? So did he, but he ended up here in New York. Can't say he likes I much, he spends most of his time in his office sulking."

"Can you blame him? He was looking forward to retiring. He and Dad served together in Vietnam, they are best friends joined the SAPOL together, Dad stayed State and Lenard went Federal"

"Well I hope you don't get clouded by family alliances and responsibilities."

"Never have Tommie, never will."

As we drove towards the AFP office, I noticed that there seemed to be news crews moving in all directions and even for New York City that was extremely odd.

"Hey Tommie what is going on?"

"Commissioner Reagan held a press conference this morning over Graham's killings, just they don't know that Grahams committed them yet and the press is seeing who can get it to publication first."

"So can't we tell them the truth then?"

"Call ahead and get Lenard to set it up.

"Already doing" I replied as I dialled Lenard's number into my phone.

"Hello, Commander Lenard Tomas, Australian Federal Police, New York City?" Lenard's gruff voice said through the phone.

"Uncle Lenard, its Louise Donohue."

"Louise how are you, how's your Father? I hear your brother's at the Academy."

"I'm good Uncle Lenard, Dad's trying to control the State but he says he's got the easy state so there's much to control…but if you ask Rogers that he'll deny it. Yeah James is at the Academy, very excited about finally being on the beat next year and following in the family tradition."

"Good, good to hear. Give your Dad my regards and remind him of the 22nd of November 1965 in Vietnam."

"Will do Uncle Lenard."

"So you must have called for a reason, what's up kid?"

"I need you to organise an immediate if possible meeting between me and the NYPD Detectives leading the current serial killer case into the Serial Killer rampaging New York."

"So you think Grahams is in New York?"

"I don't think Uncle Lenard, I know."

"So I would be right to guess you are in New York right now?"

"Yes, Tommie Saunders just picked me up. How don't you know that I was coming?"

"I'm currently asking myself the same thing Louise; I'll set up the meeting up and see you soon."

"See you soon Uncle Lenard."

It wasn't long before we arrived at the AFP HQ New York it felt good to be back among people whom I knew I trusted, though I was still curious as to why Uncle Lenard didn't know that I was coming but I knew he'd have an explanation for me when I met with him in a few minutes time. After I was cleared by HQ I was directed to Uncle Lenard's office. When I walked in I was gobsmacked by the amazing view of the North River from his office.

"I would kill for a view like this" was the first thing I could say.

"Work up the ranks kid and you'll get it" Uncle Lenard replied getting up from his desk and coming to give me a hug which I quickly accepted.

"I missed you so much" I said.

"Miss you to, but it's great that your here now."

"So did you find out why you didn't know I was coming?" I asked taking a seat on the couch in his office.

"There was a misunderstanding in communications, AFP HQ did call me to inform me but I was out my receptionist took a message and I never received it, but thankfully she sent Saunders to collect you – so it all worked out in the end."

"That it did" I smiled.

"Well down to business then I guess."

"Yes down to business, Frank Reagan, his leading detectives and a District Attorney should be arriving in around twenty minutes to discuss with us what is occurring in the case here in New York and we've acquired the blood samples from the NYPD Forensic Scientist and our Forensic Scientist is running them now. So we should have a match soon."

"I know it's Grahams" I whispered so only Uncle Lenard could here.

"I know, but to be a good cop you know you need to check and re-check evidence."

I nodded in response.

"Now I'm sure that we got some Tim-Tams in our last care package from home, do you want some?"

"Yes and some fru-chocs if you've got any?"

"I asked my sister to send me some, top draw of my desk and I'll go find you some Tim-Tams" Uncle Lenard smiled and headed off to find the Tim-Tams.

_**Review please lovelies. So Louise has finally made it to New York, and yeah it looks like she is already somewhat acquainted with the Reagans. Also Fru-Chocs are from South Australia and being a South Aussie they are my life blood or life line. Tim-Tams are also Australian I used to eat them all the time, but now I don't at all - but I won't go into reasons. If you ever come to Australia try them and fru-chocs as they are delicious. Note that you can only get fru-chocs in South Australia though.**_

_**K.x**_


	12. Chapter 12 - Jamie's POV

**Hey guys so sorry it's taken so long to update, but I am now. I've got four fan fictions that I writing or in one case re-writing at the moment. So bare with me, but I'm getting there. In the meantime, Jamie and Louise are back.**

* * *

Chapter 12 - Jamie's POV

"The Press are following us" I said to Dad.

"I'm not surprised" Dad answered.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I think there's a mole in the department who always tells the press where I am and where I'm going, but I know it's not Garrett. When I do find them though I won't fire them just place them on suspension and see how they like it."

"You're one loveable Boss."

"I try."

I couldn't help but laugh at Dad's comment.

"So is dinner still on after this AFP meeting?"

"Of course it is Jamie, though I think we'll pick up pizza on the way back and watch the Jets game, Pop's probably forgotten to make dinner anyway with looking after Jack and Sean."

"I heard from Nicky, who was told by Erin, who heard from Linda he was taking them to a Yankees meet and greet."

"He and Nicky took them, and they'll probably bring pizza to, so we'll bring Pizza and Cheesecake to outdo them."

Dad tapped on the window to get Erick's attention.

"Frank?"

"Erick, on the way back to Bay Ridge can we stop at Fernando's Pizzeria on 5th avenue."

"Anywhere else?"

"The cheesecake place we always go to for lunch on Wednesday's."

"Sure Frank," Erick answered.

"Thank you Erick." Dad answered as the window went up again.

"You have cheesecake for lunch on Wednesday's?" I asked

"Why can't I, its good cheesecake." Dad replied.

"Invite me along next time."

"Will do Jamie," Dad paused, "Jamie do you have any clue why we are going to the AFP headquarters?"

"No Dad I don't, but I just hope it doesn't have something to do with this case."

"Why?"

"You know why, if this case has come from Australia we will have a name, motive for murder, an AFP agent with an axe to grind with the serial killer and an ongoing case, hopefully the owner of the initials L.D and who knows what else."

"It sounds like you have an axe to grind with the Australian law enforcement."

"Well if they let this serial killer get away I guess I do."

"Well I hope you don't think this of all Australian's in law enforcement."

"No of course I don't Dad; Joe said they are really nice and good at their job. It's just how could they let this guy slip away if they did and how did he make it out of the country is another question."

"I understand Jamie, but there must be a reason behind it. Also Joe was with the South Australian state police force, not the AFP."

"The NYDP versus the FBI, I get it Dad. Though I hope you understand that federal agents are not my favourite people, not after Joe and Molevsky."

"They ain't my favourites either, but the Australian's I'm sure are different."

"Has this got anything to do with your friend, arhh what's his name Donalin, Donaldson?"

"Commissioner James Donohue?"

"Yes."

"No it hasn't, but his daughter is with the AFP so he does have a soft spot for them."

"His daughter Louise right?" I asked. Then in clicked the initials maybe they were hers.

"Yes. Joe said she was really nice, a law graduate. Did he tell you that, I know he told you about her?"

"He told us all the first dinner after he returned, but he never mentioned she was a law school graduate, did he mention where she got her degree?"

"No I don't think he did, but he did say she was a genuinely nice person, a lot of ambition though. I believe that apart from Angela, she was one of the last people who genially made him smile those last few months. " Dad answered.

I smiled at Dad's answer; I hoped then that it was her I would meet when we got to the AFP Headquarters

"What do you mean by that Dad?" I asked, I mean I knew the answer but I had to know if it was true.

"He went to Australia for the exact reason this AFP officer is coming here, to find and capture a criminal. I just hope this time they don't suffer the fate that Joe did" Dad sighed.

"I won't let them Dad, and I know Donnelly won't either."

"I true both of you to make sure that doesn't happen, but remember to watch your own backs to. You have someone in this fight, Joe didn't not directly at least."

I knew Dad was talking about it was a detective he'd worked with before he was shot, I'd met her a few times a few years ago when I was working a case alone to discover what the Blue Templar was up to and hopefully discover who had killed my brother once and for all. She had seemed nice but distracted and scared that the Templar would come after her next – in the end she killed herself.

The car pulled up in front of the AFP Headquarters and Dad and I were moved quickly from the car and inside. I couldn't understand the rushed actions. The AFP Headquarters was behind barbed wire on in its on compound. It was like a mini embassy, I wouldn't be surprised if I was on Australian soil and needed my passport – which of course was on the other side of New York – I highly doubted it though.

"Dad" I said as we approached the building.

"Yes?" he answered.

"I should've told you this in the car but I didn't" I replied.

"What Jamie?"

"What if those initials that keep appearing on the murder victims belong to Louise Donohue?"

"Well I hope you're not right about that Jamie is all I can say."

"I hope that I am not right either."

* * *

**Would love some reviews, I know it's not the best chapter on the planet. I guess it's more of a linking things together chapter if anything. **

**K. x**


	13. Chapter 13 - Louise's POV

**_I'm sorry that the time between chapters has been so extensive, it's because I've had writers block and no internet. Though the no internet did work in my favour in the end, allowed me time to concentrate on writing. K. x_**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen – Louise's POV

"I really shouldn't be eating these, before meeting one of the most important Police figures in the world" I said taking another bite of a tim-tam.

"Just eat them and I'll make sure you're warned before they arrive and if you're anything like your Father when it comes to Chocolate I doubt Frank will mind."

"I am, but I don't want to look like a mess when they come in. First impressions matter even if I have meet Joe."

Uncle Lenard turned on his heal to face me, "You met Joe, before he died?"

"He came to Adelaide to work with SAPOL through the Police exchange program. He was killed in the line of duty not long after returning home" I replied.

"Louise that's not the entire truth" Uncle Lenard answered.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"Louise now isn't the time" he replied.

"You will tell me though right?"

"I promise you that I will Louise" he answered.

The phone on Uncle Lenard's desk rang. Uncle Lenard walked quickly over to his desk and answered the phone,

"Hello, Tamara?" he paused while his secretary told him what she needed to, "Show them through Tamara."

I jumped up from Uncle Lenard's desk where I'd been eating the Tim-Tams and the fru-chocs and grabbed my AFP jacket and slid it on over my civvies. I'd gotten changed on the plane and I was wearing khaki pants, and a light blue semi-formal shirt – my AFP jacket matched nicely over the top.

Uncle Lenard put the phone down.

"Is it them?" I asked.

"Yes it is" Uncle Lenard answered, "Don't forget to call me Lenard or Commander from now on okay."

"I won't Commander" I replied, over exaggerating Commander as I sat down on the couch.

"Special-Agent Donohue, what am I going to do with you," he replied with the same over exaggeration in his words, as he sat down in the seat behind his desk as the door began to open.

I smiled a little at Uncle Lenard's words before turning on a serious, but not serious cop face.

"Commander Tomas, your guests" Tamara said as she came through the door first.

Uncle Lenard got up from his desk again and I remained seated on the couch. He walked over to the door as the Commissioner of New York, two men I believed to be Detectives and a women entered the room

"Frank good to see you again," Uncle Lenard said shaking the Commissioners hand.

"Good to see you to Lenard, though I wish someone would tell me why I and my Detectives and Ms Reagan have been asked to come here?"

So the women was his daughter I was guessing, I remember Joe mentioning he had a sister named Erin so this must be her – he never mentioned her job though.

"To discuss the serial killer case Frank," Uncle Lenard replied.

"I did hear that you requested the DNA from our case from Interpol, but I actually thought nothing of it."

"We never registered the case with Interpol Sir, we never thought he'd leave Australia" I intervened in the conversation.

"Well I'm not going to say that was a fault on your part, but I understand where you are coming from Agent?" Commissioner Reagan replied to me.

"Special Agent Sir, Special Agent Louise Donohue"

* * *

**_Reviews please lovelies. K. x_**


	14. Chapter 14 - Jamie's POV

Chapter 14 – Jamie's POV

"Well it's nice to finally meet you Special Agent Louise Donohue, I've heard a lot about you from your Father and Joe," Dad said softly

"I hope it was all good, and I was devastated to hear about Joe's death he didn't deserve something like that" she replied sympathetically.

"No Police Officer does Louise, but thank you none the less, I'm sure Joe would appreciate it" Dad answered.

"I know he would, he was that sort of person genuine about everything and everyone. I remember before he left Dad said he was more than honoured to have him serve in his force."

"Your Father, James has always been a kind and honourable man" Dad replied to Donohue.

"Dad would always say the same about you" she answered.

"I should call your Father and thank him; I haven't talked to him in a very long time. Now for proper introductions," Dad replied with a laugh.

"Well" Uncle Lenard began, "I'm Commander Lenard Tomas, head of the New York branch of the Australian Federal Police."

"Nice to meet you Commander" I said, "I'm First Class Detective Jamie Reagan, but I guess everyone who lives in New York already knows who I am."

"Well everything I've heard about you has all been good Detective, but please call me Lenard" Commander Tomas replied.

"Thank you Lenard."

For the next few minutes introductions flowed around the room and Special Agent Donohue didn't say much, but from the little she did say she, she seemed to be a very competent Special Agent, but she had served as a beat officer so she knew what it took to be out on the streets.

The office phone buzzed, Lenard excused himself for a few moments to answer it. I didn't pay attention to the conversation that he was having – mostly because I'd only hear one side of the conversation – because I was listening to Dad and Special Agent Donohue talk about her Dad and Joe's time in Australia. I hadn't really heard much about Joe's time in Australia because he was killed not long after he came home.

"Louise" Lenard interjected into hers and Dad's conversation.

"Yes Lenard," she replied.

"The lab results have just come through could you go down and collect them?"

"Of course," I replied.

"Is it possible for one of my Detectives to accompany Louise?" Dad asked, he was already calling her by her first name, she must have had a genuine effect on them, but she had a connection to Joe in his last few months and I think Dad appreciated hearing the stories that he never had the chance to hear from Joe. I sort of felt I could have that connection as well if I wanted to but I didn't know if I really wanted to, Joe's death no matter how long ago it was now still hurt me so much, but I wasn't going to tell anyone and make them live though my suffering.

"It would be an honour, seeing that these results decide if we will be serving alongside each other or not" Louise answered by then added something quickly, "If that is okay with you Lenard?"

"It is fine with me, so who will be accompanying my delightful god-daughter"

"Thank you Uncle Lenard" she replied getting back at him for what looked like a card the two of them must play to annoy the other.

"Jamie would you?" Dad asked.

"Of course Dad" I didn't know if I should've called him Dad or not but everyone was acting informal so I thought I might as well to.

"Thank you Jamie" Dad replied.

We left Lenard's office to him and Dad delving deep into a conversation about times in Vietnam and Izaak and Erin looked slightly out of sight.

"So Joe didn't really say much about you when he arrived home" I told her.

"He would only talk about you and Angela, when he was with us" she replied, "He was really proud of you, especially that you were studying law."

"I heard you studied law to, but that was from Dad" I replied.

"Yeah I studied law; I studied law for six years."

"Six years, that's a lot" I said shocked.

"I try not to think about it, best six years of my life though" she replied with a smile, I could see in her eyes she was remembering those six years of her life, "So what called you to be a cop?"

"My family more than anything we all work in line with the law, to fight crime" I replied.

"Is that all?" she was looking at me and reading between the lines, no one had ever been able to see past my cover story before; at least not straight away.

"No, Joe's death also influenced me, I wanted to avenge his death and I did eventually get that chance."

"Well that's I guess why I decided to do this job, to provide closure to the families that lose people to murderers to help them resolve the issues with the case and the hurt the murder has caused them" Louise replied.

"That's insightful"

"That's what my mum always tells me" Louise replied

The door at the end of the hall said Forensics. When we got to the door she didn't bother knocking and headed straight in.

"Louise?" A voice asked as we entered.

"Emilio!" she smiled as the man named Emilio ran over to her and she hugged him.

"I didn't know you were in New York, why didn't you tell me?" he questioned Louise.

"I only found out I was coming yesterday, today, whenever. I am here now, you didn't tell me you were here, I thought you were in Rome."

"I was, I got transferred again" he replied to her.

I coughed to get Louise's attention and thank fully she noticed.

"Introductions. Detective Reagan, this is Emilio Sanchez he is the AFPs best Forensic Scientist, we joined the AFP at the same time he was the one who helped me when I started this case with the AFP until he was transferred to our office in Rome."

"Good times, good times. I think now I should've guessed you would be here soon when I saw the papers and saw the murder reports in the paper and one the news I should have noticed – but I didn't – and then when I came into work this morning your ever growing case file and the NYPDs were on my desk."

"So" I asked, "What have you come up with?"

Louise looked at him with concern, "Is he here in New York or not?"

"Louise, Detective Reagan, I have the unfortunate pleasure of telling you that Kayden Grahams has in fact murdered three people in New York City in the past couple of days."

I felt my heart drop, no. Okay I thought, I can't let anything happen to Louise; it was clear to me now that this Grahams really was referring to Louise in the initials that he left on the backs of his dead victims.

* * *

_**So everything is starting to fall into place and the question is now will Jamie be able to keep Louise safe?**_

_**K. x**_

_**Reviews please lovelies xoxo**_


	15. Chapter 15 - Jamie's POV

Chapter Fifteen - Jamie's POV

"Hey Kid, you okay?" Grandpa asked as I passed him the Supreme Pizza box at dinner.

"Yeah I'm fine" I replied.

"No you're not, I know when my Grandchildren are okay or not," he replied. He was right he could pick up when any of us were feeling distressed or worried about something. I think it was because he'd worked our job, and for a few seated at the table he'd been their boss.

"No, it's just when I was at the AFP headquarters today, I found the person that the initials belonged to – the one that we found on the murder victims backs."

"Yeah, so who did they belong to?" Grandpa asked.

"AFP Special Agent Louise Donohue" I replied.

"A Federal Agent, I think she knows how to handle herself."

"I wouldn't be surprised, she's risen from a state police force" After we'd left the Forensics department at the AFP headquarters, Louise had chatted away unconcerned about Grahams and just talked about her time on the South Australian Police Force and how that had led to her joining the Australian Federal Police.

"She was a beat officer?" Grandpa asked.

"Yeah, why?" I replied taking a bite of my dinner.

"No reason Jamie, but she knows how to defend herself, don't start overprotecting her if you feel that this murderer Grahams is getting to close and you think she doesn't know what she is doing" Grandpa answered.

"I wouldn't do that though," I answered.

"Jamie after what happened to Henri, I think we both know that you don't want to see someone else suffer at the hands of Grahams. Especially the person he has lured to New York to capture and probably murder."

"Grandpa, you don't mean that do you?"

"Jamie you know I won't say anything unless it needs to be said."

I nodded.

"So Jamie, the question is now is she pretty?" Grandpa teased me. I didn't know how to reply because the truth was that Louise was gorgeous and she was funny and I think I just appreciated the way she jabbered on about her home life in the wake of knowing that a serial killer and rapist was after her. It wasn't that she was gorgeous just in appearance; she was beautiful in her personality and her easy going but tough nature.

"She's gorgeous" I replied and returned to my raspberry cheesecake.

Grandpa didn't say another word on the topic after that but he had a knowing look and smile on his face right through dinner, that got everyone else confused by he didn't say anything about it when asked and said it was him to know and for them to find out.


	16. Chapter 16 - Louise's POV

Chapter Sixteen - Louise's POV

I sat at a desk in the twelfth precinct, it was early in the morning and eerily quiet despite police officers coming and going and bringing in and letting go people they had arrested. The clock had just ticked past quarter to seven, I'd been here for just over half an hour, Detectives Reagan and Donnelly were supposed to meet me here at half-past six and it was now fifteen minutes later and I was slightly annoyed. Five minutes late I could understand, but fifteen I just couldn't. The questions that I dreaded started forming in my mind, '_Do you really want help on this case or should I just go home?'_ or '_So you want a serial rapist and killer left on the loose that's fine by me?'_ and '_How would you feel if it was your wife or sister or daughter or mother he choose next?' _there were many more I had thought of but it was these ones that I always thought of the most. They were also the very first ones that had ever come into my mind, when I'd first moved from the South Australian Police Force to the AFP. It was not long after I started once again contemplating these questions that Detective Reagan and the man I remembered from Uncle Lenard's office and suspected to be Detective Donnelley finally made an appearance. I was still slightly annoyed, when I had first met Jamie two days earlier he'd seemed like a Detective dedicated to the job and would always be on time if he knew he was supposed to be. Right now I wasn't so sure if this time first appearances had actually been truthful this time, then again they hardly ever were.

"So you finally show yourselves?" I said standing up and looking sternly at them.

The one I suspected to be Donnelley glanced up at the clock before he looked back at me, "We're only fifteen minutes late."

"In those fifteen minutes Kayden Grahams could have committed a murder and if you'd been here we may have been able to prevent him from committing that murder."

"Well I'm sorry Special Agent Donohue; I didn't know he'd committed a murder in the fifteen minutes that we were late. I'll go see who was murdered" the Detective with Detective Reagan replied.

"Izaak shut it. I'm sorry about him; he's a bit of a rough morning, his son got suspended. We've spent the morning at Saint Monica's in Brooklyn trying to sort the mess out. His son Matthew is a Sophomore Honour Student, none of us expected him to get suspended." Detective Reagan told me, the look on his face told me that he was telling the truth.

"Well I can accept that, my sister was suspended when she was in year twelve. She finished the year with a 99.99 ATAR score, went on to study Law at University," I replied.

"Okay then. I think we should get started on this case, I hope you're ready for the big bad world of policing in New York City" Izaak replied sliding off his jacket and siting down at what I presumed was his desk.

"Special Agent Donohue?" Detective Reagan asked.

"Yes?" I replied.

"You can have Detective Highland's desk, she's on her honeymoon for another three months – I guess its Detective Price's desk now."

"Three months, wow and thank you Detective Reagan."

"Jamie, call me Jamie" he replied, "And it's no problem Special Agent Donohue."

"You can call me Louise, or Loui everyone calls me Loui" I replied.

"Thank you Louise. You can call that grumble bum Izaak or Donnelley; he'll stop grumbling when he thinks of an adequate grounding for his son. You see Saint Monica's is his alma mater and he was Head-Boy." Jamie replied, giving me a quick overview of the situation that Izaak was dealing with in his personal life.

"I hope everything works out for him" I replied sympathetically.

"Thank you Louise" I heard Izaak say, "And I hope we can help each other catch this murderer."

"I hope so and call him Grahams, that's his name."

"Grahams it is then, well I'm going to go get this picture of Grahams put out to all the stations and the news stations and so forth."

"No news stations, only newspapers" I spoke up.

"What, why?" both Izaak and Donnelley asked.

"Just don't okay, please" I replied.

"If you think it is best and you have worked this case for two years. I'll take your word for it. I'll go get this out to the newspapers" Izaak replied, jumping up from the desk and leaving the room.

Jamie looked at me with a strange and confused look on his face, "There is a real reason you don't want his picture on television isn't there?" he asked.

"There is, but I don't want to talk about it okay. You'll find out for yourself when you read the case reports, you'll only need to read a few of them to get the idea" I replied.

I was reading through the autopsy reports and I couldn't believe what I was reading. My life was being planned right before my eyes. I'd always suspected that despite not being Grahams preferred kill, I'd be his ultimate target. His crowning glory if you will and here it was in black and white. The unique messages he'd left on his victims had always linked to the next and despite having an entire police force behind me he always reached them before I did, this time though I'd come to him. The initials he'd left on the last three victims had been mine, _L.D_. It was clear to me just in those few moments that if he could murder me he would stop killing.

"Louise" Jamie said softly.

I looked up he had a case report in his hand, "Yes?" I replied.

"I understand" was all he said in reply.

"Understand why I don't want his face on television?" I questioned, even though I knew what he would reply.

"Yes" you could hear the sorrow in his voice it was defiantly not something that he thought that he was ever going to say, under these circumstances.

The reason I didn't want to put his face on television because he loved watching the news about himself. He'd given me that information on a recent murder back in Australia. It was by him watching the news about himself that he would watch other shows and find a target of an actor or a news anchor. He would then thoroughly research the person and then decide whether to kill the actual person or someone close to them. Despite this I wondered about the death of the M.E, he'd never murder someone who wasn't linked in some way to television, but that didn't also explain why he murdered the actress and her manager. Shit he'd found the actor and the manager before he came to New York to lure me here, to bring the case here. Okay one problem solved, I need to solve the other, the M.E's murder. I had a sudden brainstorm and I jumped up from my desk, the M.E's autopsy report on the autopsy of Doctor Henrietta Kale clutched in my hand. I took my AFP jacket from where it had been hanging on the back of my chair and put it on.

"Louise, what's going on?" Jamie asked.

"I need to talk to Emilio" I answered.

"We're coming with you then" Jamie answered.

"No one of you needs to stay here" I replied.

"What?" Izaak asked.

"I need you to look up Kayden Grahams news stories that have been published on Australian News websites and check the video adverts on the pages. You need to find anything related to his first victim in New York City, Lana Klifford" I answered, it was out of motif for Grahams to use internet news reports, but he might just of done this one time.

"I'll do it" Izaak answered, swinging around in his chair to face his computer "Jamie go with her to see this Emilio."

"Emilio if you must know is the Forensic Scientist for the AFP here in New York" I replied.

"Right then, say hello to Emilio for me then" Izaak grinned.

I couldn't laugh, Emilio was lying I could feel it.

* * *

**_So are Louise's fear true has one of her closest friends betrayed her?_**

**_Review if you wish. _**

**_K. x_**


	17. Chapter 17 - Louise's POV

**Chapter 17 – Louise's POV**

"EMILIO!" I shouted as I walked down the hall that lead to the AFP forensics lab. The lab door was ajar and I pushed it open and it swung around and slammed against the wall, "EMILIO!" I screamed.

"Louise calm down, you might be wrong about this" Jamie said coming into the room behind me.

"You've known me two minutes, I'm not wrong about cases very often" I rebuked, "EMILIO! COME OUT NOW, I KNOW YOU'RE HERE, YOU WOULDN'T WILLING LEAVE THAT DOOR OPEN!"

I walked across the lab to Emilio's office on the other side of the room, the door was closed but I knew it was an office because he had pictures tacked right across it of his adventures and of his friends. He had me and his sister Giovanna pride of place in the middle, on Australia day a year ago just before he was sent to Rome, but there was something strange about it and it got more evident the closer I drew towards the door. There was blood spattered across mine and Giovanna's faces, there was blood splattered across all the pictures. My hand grabbed the door knob and turned and I pushed it open. There stabbed through the chest with a kitchen knife, the handle still protruding was Tommy Saunders. I fell to my knees and I screamed.

I was back in Uncle Lenard's office, I had an old blanket wrapped around me, curled up and not facing the room and I was still shaking. I didn't think that I would ever stop shaking.

"Louise?" a soft voice asked.

I didn't look up to see who was talking to me.

"Louise, the Commissioner wants to talk to you" the voice said again.

I pulled myself tighter into a ball; I didn't want to speak to any Commissioner unless I knew it was my Dad.

"Louise, please just for a few moments" the voice asked again.

"No!" I said abruptly.

"Okay, maybe later then. Is there anyone who you would talk to?" I was asked.

I gulped before I answered, "Lenard Tomas." They were the two words that would bring the person who was a second Father to me and was here in New York with me.

"Okay I'll get the Commander."

I heard them walking away from me and I rolled over only to see a swish of blonde hair as the person who had been with me left the room. I rolled onto my back and stared at the blank white ceiling wanting for it to become a black hole and pull me away from this case, a case which was so much smaller when I put Emma on a plane home and took my own flight to the USA. I was so caught up in my own thoughts; I didn't hear Uncle Lenard come in to the room.

"Once upon a time a little girl told me and her father that it wasn't the case that made you, but you made the case."

"Well maybe she doesn't agree with her own advice anymore" I replied. I remembered that day it was Christmas I was eight, Dad was working on a major case and Uncle Lenard was assisting and they weren't getting anywhere because they didn't know where to start looking. I wasn't supposed to be listening but I was and I paraded into Dad's study and said those very words to them. Within a week the criminals were behind bars and charged with felony. I would never forget that day.

"Maybe she should, because I've read the case reports. You made this case Louise, it's your job to see it through to end and get Grahams behind those bars, and just like you helped your Dad and I get our criminals behind bars."

I looked over to him and my blue eyes met his hazel ones.

"But what if I got it wrong and Emilio's behind it, I can't put him behind bars."

"Louise if he has defied his God and committed murder, he has defied your God to. You took an oath, I heard you say it, you're promised to protect and serve Australia. Now you just have to fulfil that oath in New York City."

A week later I sat alone in my hotel room a single chocolate cupcake sat in front of me, a single candle stuck in the icing.

"Happy 28th birthday Louise" I whispered, a tear slid down my cheek. What was I doing here, I might as well go home back to South Australia, back to SAPOL, forget that Grahams ever happened, forget that I ever met Joseph Reagan, forget that deep down I was falling in love with his little brother. That was what I wanted to do, not what I should do. Uncle Lenard's words rolled over in my head, _now you just have to fulfil that oath in New York City_. So did my own feeling of knowing if I left murders will keep happening, Grahams would've won, people would die for no reason, they would die so that he could torment me, make me weak enough so that I wouldn't care when he finally caught up with me. I had no clue if I should stay and catch a killer or only stay and continue to fall in love with someone who was clearly in love with a murder victim. I didn't win either way.

"What would Emilio tell me if I could still trust him?" I asked myself out loud.

"He'd tell me to keep looking till I found what I wanted, who I wanted" with those few words the tears cascaded down my face, my worst fears realised. I wiped the tears from my eyes and looked around the single candle lit room for my mobile phone. I dialled and I waited. When they picked up, I said clearly despite trying to mask my sobs,

"I know who, I know why and I know how."

* * *

_**Not my best work, I will admit.**_

_**So who's she called? who is the murderer? will she have to wait to catch them?**_

_**K. x**_


	18. Chapter 18 - Jamie's POV

**Chapter 18 – Jamie's POV**

"So what's your new partner like?" Danny asked a smug look on his face.

"Louise is not my new partner, she's not NYPD" I answered looking away from Danny and back over the bay. Dad had stayed true to his word and taken us fishing. Izaak was back at the precinct working the case with Mac. Danny had seemed somewhat gleeful when I asked if Mac would help out.

"You're calling her by her first name Harvard, she's your partner" Danny answered.

"You know I thought you two grew out of this stage a long time ago" Dad sighed.

"We grew up in a house of crazy people, it's easier to torment than to love" Danny joked.

"If your mom was here, I'd love to hear what she'd have to say" Dad said shaking his head, "So Jamie what is she like?"

Now I was shaking my head. Most people who didn't know Dad and Danny said they weren't alike and I was more like Dad. Not true, I was more like my mom and so was Joe. Danny and Erin were Dad inside and out.

"She's determined, focused" I paused, "But she's been hurt by this case, not physically, but emotionally. She's too involved; I think she'd see the murder or murders shot before she saw them tried."

"I was talking to her Father James last night. Good man, good solider, good cop you boys would like him; Joe liked him. He said this was her first major case, she hasn't let it go. Even when she was told to, she used her off hours to continue investigating. That's why she's here, Jamie's right she's determined to see this through to the end no matter the consequences" Dad answered, casting his line back across the bay.

"Hey Uncle Jamie you're phone's ringing!" Nicky called through the house later that day before dinner.

"Where is it?" I called back.

"On the table in the hallway" Nicky called back as I headed towards the hallway to answer my phone.

"Hello, Detective Jamie Reagan speaking?" I answered.

It wasn't what I wanted to hear. I needed to find Danny and we had to leave now.


	19. Chapter 19 - Jamie's POV

**Chapter 19 – Jamie's POV**

"Jamie, where are we going again?" Danny asked.

"To help Louise" I replied.

"Oh okay. Why do you need my help, why do you want my help?" Danny asked.

"Because you're my brother Danny and I trust you."

"Well that's a welcome surprise" Danny replied with a chuckle.

"Danny this is no times for jokes, Louise knows who is behind the copy-cat murders and I'm intent on finding out and helping her put them behind bars."

"So let me get this straight we have a murderer running lose as well as a copy-cat murderer?" Danny asked.

"Yes" I replied with a huff.

"Well then let's catch ourselves a copy-cat"

I rolled the car into a parking space and was out the within seconds of turning the engine off. Louise was outside already, waiting, she didn't look very well.

"Louise what's going on?" I asked worried.

She stared into my eyes for a few brief moments before she provided me with an answer.

"Louise?" I asked again.

"It's Emilio" she said shakily.

"Okay, then why. On the phone you said you knew why?" I asked.

"Because he's the ringleader Jamie. It was never Grahams behind the murders – well he did commit them – but Emilio was telling him what to do and how to do it."

"You said he's been in Rome for the last few months didn't you?"

"Yes, well, he was in Rome. I, I think that was his cover. I need to get to HQ and see if Emilio actually requested the transfer to Rome."

"Those files would be restricted right?" Danny asked.

Louise looked over my shoulder to Danny who was standing behind me, "Not when the Commander of the AFP in New York is your godfather."

"Have you called the Commander yet?" I asked.

"I, I called him after I, I called you" she stammered, I finally noticed that she wasn't wearing anything warm. She was wearing short denim shorts and a Stanford University shirt.

"Okay then let's head there and get you in the car to warm you up" I replied and after and afterthought I shrugged off my Jacket and gave it to her.

"Thank you Jamie" she smiled and headed over to the car.

Danny stood there not saying anything till she got into the car.

"Stanford huh?" he asked.

"Yeah, why?" I replied.

"Oh noting you just appear to be a match made in heaven."

I didn't think it was worth replying to Danny's comment, when I knew whatever I said he find a way to twist it and use it in his argument that he was right.

"Do you know who that officer is?" I asked Louise as we pulled into the AFP compound near the consulate. I was curious about the Police Officer standing outside of the front doors of the AFP building

I didn't get a reply. I turned my head to look into the back seat of the car, Louise was fast asleep.

"You better wake her Jamie" Danny suggested as he tried to find somewhere to park the car in the falling snow.

"I think we should let her sleep" I replied.

"Don't make me use your full name Jamie Reagan, but she's solved the case we need to let her catch them."

"Well give me your jacket when we stop okay."

"Why?"

"You have such a thick head, you know that right?"

"Arhh, why do you need my jacked again?"

"To keep Louise warm, numnuts."

"You did not just go there" Danny replied.

"Oh I went there, now hand the jacket over when you park the car."

"Fine Jamie, fine" Danny resolved as he put the hand break on.

A few moments later there was a knock on the passenger side window, I turned my head to see who it was. It was the same Police Officer who had been guarding the doors of the AFP building. I opened my window slightly.

"What's going on Officer?" I asked.

"Nothing, Commander Tomas instructed me to make sure you were escorted to the AFP building from your car when you arrived. He was certain you'd be bringing Loui with you."

"You know Special Agent Louise Donohue?" I asked curiously.

"Know her? I grew up in the bedroom next to her" he replied, that's when I noticed his eyes the exact same blue as Lousies, "You two get inside, I'll bring Louise in."

"I hope you're not lying about who you are?" I asked the officer.

"No I'm James Patrick Donohue Junior, son of James Patrick Donohue Senior and Anna Donohue. Little brother to Louise and Kelly Donohue. Probationary Officer of the South Australia Police Force, run it by Uncle Lenard if you don't believe me."

I would take the benefit of the doubt till I was able to talk to Commander Tomas.


End file.
